


【元与均棋】极光

by qingyuan1003



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingyuan1003/pseuds/qingyuan1003
Summary: 【存档】一个在异国他乡关于Shawn和Oliver的故事伪师生AU/无差清水/不算HE的OE/1.9w完结Bgm：情歌（cover梁静茹）- 简弘亦
Relationships: 徐均朔/郑棋元 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【元与均棋】极光

**Author's Note:**

> 其实想表达的是留学生那种飘如浮木的心理状态……然而算是失败了8，哭哭  
> 写到一半的时候，脑海里突然回响起简老师版本的《情歌》，于是写着放完了全文，大概也是应了那句“命运好幽默 让爱的人 都沉默”“寂寞太久 而渐渐温柔”

01.  
徐均朔回国坐的是红眼航班，起飞是后半夜，降落是北京的凌晨时分。经历了十余个小时的长途飞行之后，飞机划过平流层，缓缓降落在了首都机场。同机的大多数人早已经睡的颠三倒四、不省人事，暖空气像是凝胶，让人隐隐地喘不上气。

他其实是不想来北京的。常年生活在温润的气候中，他对北方的干燥和大风有着天然的抗拒。二十岁出头的男孩子，都是要风度不要温度的，在上海和英国求学的时候他总是用一件厚大衣过冬。但是北方的风似刀割，不穿羽绒服一下子能剐到五脏六腑里，像是精准的手术刀在身上切开一道血淋淋的伤口。可说什么最后还是没能拗过姑姑一家的盛情邀请，“均朔你这么久没回国了，来北京住段时间吧，上次过来都还是小时候了。今年咱们把你爷爷奶奶接过来，一起在北京过个年。”

过年么？两年半没回来，他对西方圣诞的印象甚至开始盖过了中国的除夕。前年的年三十，他把春晚调成bgm的声音大小，一个人在屋子里赶着第二天就要交的1000字essay。饺子倒是没忘，最忙的时候天天只能吃华人超市买来的水饺，但是下锅的时候他正在神游，想着论文的一个论证逻辑，手一偏，煮了两人份的，只好邀请室友跟自己一起享受。去年的除夕更是平淡，在异国他乡的日内瓦度过，下了班之后拒绝了几个好友去酒吧潇洒一晚的邀请，蜷缩回自己的出租屋里倒头就睡。窗外的灯红酒绿和冰雨都与他无关，日子过得跟平时并无差别。

拿完行李、入关之后已经是两点半，正是整座城市睡得最深的时候。接机大厅只有寥寥几个人，徐均朔不好意思让两位年近半百的长辈大半夜来接，一个人招手拦了辆出租车。带回来的两个箱子又大又沉，司机要主动下车帮他塞进后备箱，被他摆摆手拒绝了。自己的衣服倒是没有几件，本来也待不了太久就要回去。箱子的大多数空间都被给小孩的吃喝、玩具塞满了。匆匆之间20代的前半截已经过去，身边结婚早的学长、好友都已经抱上了下一辈，剩下的大多也都有了稳定的男女朋友，处在迈入婚姻殿堂的边缘。只有他一直单身。各路同学给他介绍的女孩一律被回绝，理由总是嘻嘻哈哈的“沉迷学习难以自拔”，或者“知道你有女朋友了，你怎么还在这里绣为什么不去好好学习”，还一定要配上土里土气的表情包和土味流行语，好像全世界只有他散发着单身狗的清香。

车上暖风开得足，加之时差的缘故和旅途的疲累，徐均朔有点昏昏欲睡。收音机里的女DJ声音轻柔，背景音乐一首首划过，他没有注意听。司机是老北京人，说话永远张不开嘴，带着浓重的京腔，有一搭没一搭地和他聊天，含含糊糊地问他从哪儿回来、来北京待多久。问题之后总是长久的沉默，徐均朔困得有点灵魂出窍，回过神来赶紧笑着回答说是英国，博士的第一年，过完了短暂的圣诞假之后还要匆匆忙忙回去上课。

他有意陪凌晨开车的司机聊聊天，提提精神，夜里是出事故的高峰。但生物钟的本能作用终究还是占了上风，徐均朔上下眼皮开始忍不住打架。昏昏沉沉地睡了不知多久，中间做了个梦，梦里的内容已经记不清了。刚要习惯性地掏出手机看时间的时候，徐均朔被巨大的惯性往前甩了一下，下一秒便是听到后面传来一声闷响。司机低低地啐了一句京骂，车轮与路面之间划出难听的响声，拉手刹、熄火一气呵成。车窗被摇下来，随后是车门被打开，徐均朔裹紧了自己的大衣和围巾，迷迷糊糊地把自己缩成一小团，听司机们在外面争执。

其实是个很简单的追尾事故，责任清清楚楚。但后车非在责任归属上纠缠不休，两个司机在寒风中被吹得哆哆嗦嗦地商量着赔偿。

估摸着一时半会儿商量不出一个结果，徐均朔伸出手把车门关上，车里瞬间安静了许多。而电台里的歌声膨胀到了整个车厢，是《让她降落》，唱到“如果你能让她降落”第一个副歌的时候他突然被惊醒，男声版本就比女声版本更加浑厚和悲切，仿佛字字泣血。

呗歌声惊醒了之后便再也睡不着，徐均朔便下车走动了片刻。北京的冬天一直是灰蒙蒙的，再加之城市光污染的缘故，基本上看不见星星。

更没有极光。

02.  
徐均朔还清晰地记得，第一次到伦敦的时候是个雨天，难得的大雨天。雨和泥土弄得他的箱子和白鞋一片泥渍，好生狼狈。到学生宿舍的时候他整个就是一只小落汤鸡，把他的新室友吓了一跳。接下来的几天也都是阴沉沉的，太阳从来没有露出一丝光芒。这座城市的秋天在连绵的雨中就过去了，短到仿佛从来没有存在过一样。他的英国室友对着几天未干的鞋子和衣服，好心地拍了拍他的肩膀，留下一句“take it easy”。徐均朔默默地压下一丝烦躁，没什么的，就像上海一样。出国留学，总要面对点和之前一样的东西，比如这个下马威的天气。

直到他收拾完屋子那天，天气才刚刚放晴，这是九月中旬的某一天。今年学校的中国新生联谊会也的确选了个好日子。徐均朔一直对这种纯社交活动没什么想法，本来不太想参与，但架不住主办方亲学长的盛情邀请，只好卖一个人情，在联谊会上唱首歌。

中国学生出国学习大多选择了商科，国内情况好一些，就业路子更广。他这种出国念一个纯社科专业的，的确少之又少，主要是因为顶尖学校对学术水平的要求太高，以及回国对口就业的方向实在太少，容易出现“毕业即失业”的情况。但徐均朔的确是热爱、并且未来有志于投身于这个领域的，他学的是这个专业，又打了三年的辩论赛，本身就享受思辨与说服的这个过程。

时差还没有完全倒过来，昨天半个晚上没睡着，白天又困得要命，徐均朔身上的气场压得有点低。他翻出了自己压箱底的《让她降落》，唱到“就让她能降落在你怀中”的时候情绪太过于激烈，再睁眼的时候感觉自己眼眶里有泪水打转，可偏在这时对上了一双同样雾气蒙蒙的漂亮眼睛——那人揩了下眼角，也注意到了他灼热的目光。

下台之后徐均朔主动去找了这人，作为一个歌者，他很少见到这样投入和动情的听众。对方在学生堆里很显眼，年纪不大，三十出头的样子，是那种看上去就很和蔼、一点也不push的老师。唇形很好看，像一只优雅的猫。听完旁边学长对徐均朔的介绍他一阵赞许，“不错啊，等了这么多年，我们院终于来了个自己的学生，还是刘老师回国之后亲自带出来的高材生。好好加油，等你做出成绩。我叫郑棋元，很高兴认识你。”

徐均朔后来在日记中写道：还能记得当时的心跳有多快，大概是不熟悉的紧张吧，好像后来喝了咖啡之后心跳瞬间过速、甚至到轻微窒息的感觉。但是这个事情奇怪就奇怪在，后来再也没有碰到过给我这样感受的人，敬畏和紧张中混杂着些什么东西，像是一丝丝欣喜。在之后的人生中，我见过很多不同的人，跟着老师出席过很多场合和国际会议，见过的业界大佬不计其数，但体会到的大多都是纯粹的敬意，或者站在一些场合站在上位者身旁感受到那种对权力的畏惧感。心跳加速的感觉再也没有出现过，大概这就是命中注定。

然后是什么来着？ 他只能笑着说不敢当不敢当，自己在刘岩老师那里实在不算优秀，能够有幸来到这里也多亏了老师的力荐。来了这个专业，以后还请郑老师在学术上多多指教。这么客气做什么，郑棋元点点头，以后都是亲学生了，不用叫我郑老师，直接叫Shawn吧。他努了努嘴，嘴唇形成一个好看的弧度，更像是一只猫了。他们都发不清楚Zheng这个音的，又给我改姓了，一会儿叫我zhen先生一会儿又是zeng先生的。

好，那以后就叫Shawn了。两人交换了一个公式化的拥抱，随后礼貌性地告别。

03.  
后来他们逐渐熟络起来。虽然不是一个专业，做不成导师和学生，但还是在一个院里，最后徐均朔分到的导师Phil和郑棋元一个办公室，每次去找导师讨论论文的时候他基本都在。某次讨论结束已经是八点多，徐均朔和导师一起出了门，没想到在学校门口碰到了郑棋元。两人一前一后地走了十多分钟，分开的时候大眼瞪小眼——谁也没想到住得这么近，徐均朔住在马路这边的学生公寓，郑棋元就住在马路对面的普通民居里。

顺路的这十多分钟他们什么都聊。两个人都算得上是健谈，尤其是郑棋元，几年下来也见不到一个同院的中国学生，还有老朋友刘岩的学生这层关系在，话匣子自然而然地打开。平心而论徐均朔也算得上是个好听众，接得上提问或是感慨，或者说郑棋元在这个时候表现得更像个体贴的学长。除了问徐均朔现在国内的教学方式、平时写不写论文读不读书，问他都在课上学到了什么之外，还问他觉得累不累，生活上有没有什么能帮到的地方。聊完了当下就自然而然地说起了过去，郑棋元也没遮掩什么。他的前半生也算得上是波澜壮阔，从小在孤儿院长大，十岁的时候被喜欢中国文化的英国夫妇收养，这二十多年来一直在英国长大、读书，回国的频率不高，人际圈大多在欧洲和英国这边。当然求学的这一路也算是顺风顺水，再加上养父母在资金上的大力支持，本科就进了不错的大学读了Political Science，后来连着读了本专业的研究生、博士。博士期间他认识了班上另一个中国学生，也就是刘岩，那是十四五年前的事情了。毕业之后本来两个人都有机会留在本校任教的，刘岩念着要照顾国内家中的长辈，最后选择回国进入了大学任教，于是便有了徐均朔这个学生。

我好像在国内见过您一次，某一天徐均朔突然插嘴道。有些缘分六年前就已经写下，后来人只得喟叹。那时候还是个高二的学生，因为在高中参加模联社团的缘故，开始对这个专业感兴趣，但又不知道从何下手去了解。当时高中老师建议我去听听大学老师怎么讲这个专业，再去做决定，我就去旁听了一次大学的讲座。我还记得当时讲座的那个老师，好像是从英国回来的，英语真的强。郑棋元惊奇，六年前的讲座你一个高中生竟然也在？听得懂吗？

虽然听不太懂，但还是很感兴趣，嘿嘿。徐均朔的耳朵有点红，心跳微微加快。记得您讲的是当代国际组织的治理，大学时代刘老师是主讲这门课的，他还说希望我们以后能去亲自实习，感受一下UN的文化。

好啊，郑棋元总是这样应道。等来年暑假的，我正好认识两个朋友在日内瓦，回头帮你先打听一下。

十月中的某一天，郑棋元突然打电话来问他，要不要周末去看西区的音乐剧《汉密尔顿》，他手上有两张票，原本约好的朋友放了鸽子，不想一个人去，于是想起了这个苦哈哈窝在宿舍写论文的小朋友。徐均朔虽然不是相关专业的学生，但毕竟在上海生活了四年，占据了国内音乐剧的天时地利，大学期间就对这个领域颇为了解，《汉密尔顿》又是短期内无法引进大陆的剧本，他心痒痒很久了。略一思考之后他很快答应，约好在剧院附近的维多利亚站见面。认识了一段时间，他也明白跟对面这人谈票钱太庸俗，只好改口请郑老师吃个晚饭。郑棋元笑着答应听筒对面的小孩，同时提醒他找好餐馆，他只吃素。

剧很精彩，现场版的确和摄影版不一样，想来号召大家走进剧场是有道理的，演员们的任何一点细微表情在聚光灯下都能直接呈献给观众。徐均朔兴致正高，余光几次扫到郑棋元又恋恋不舍地转回台前。伯尔开枪的时候整部剧到了最高潮，随着“砰”的一声枪响，一切归于沉寂。借着剧场灯光全暗的几秒，徐均朔近似于肆无忌惮地偏过头去描摹邻座人的侧脸。

散场的时候有点混乱。两个人本来是邻座，挨着出去，结果徐均朔没看住那个头发有点卷卷的黑色后脑勺，一刻钟之后再找到人是在剧院外咖啡店的角落里，郑棋元吸着刚点好的冰美式，不耐烦地甩开黏在他身上的那只手。一时间那只手有点刺眼，徐均朔穿过三三两两的人群，横插在那人和郑棋元中间，自然地挽起郑棋元的胳膊，拽着他离开：“终于找到你了，咱们回去吧。”

回去的地铁已经上已经没有几个人，两人沉默不语，令人牙酸的噪音和风声弥补了两人之间令人窒息的尴尬。郑棋元搅动着杯中没喝完的冰块，用牙齿将它们咬碎后吞掉，最后还是徐均朔忍不住先问，“今天……剧院门口那人，是谁？”“我知道你好奇，那是我前男友。”郑棋元坦然，脸上的神情像是在嘲讽着什么，“我从你刘老师那儿听说你喜欢音乐剧，今天才特意请你来看的，别想多了，今天的剧跟他没关系。”

真相来的猝不及防，某种程度上来说倒也算是滴水不漏。徐均朔也有点感谢郑棋元这种直白，把他心里那点幻想直接摔得粉碎，不留任何机会。他不敢问出来，只能顶了顶腮，强迫放弃那点说不出口的冲动，“我明白。谢谢郑老师请我看剧，这件事我不会说出去的。”

“不觉得惊讶？”

又是这个神情，他最受不了的神情。郑棋元微微偏过头来看他，似笑非笑的眼睛像是含了水光，湿漉漉的，染得眼底有点泛红，嘴里却像是说着事不关己的话。“没有，身边……朋友挺多的，大家都是普通人嘛，没什么区别的。去爱一个人，或者不爱一个人，本质上是自己的自由，旁人无权干扰。”徐均朔寻思着伸头也是一刀缩头也是一刀，这关迟早要过，干脆毫不畏惧地迎上他的目光，把后半句话吞回肚子里。

分别的时候他们礼貌性地拥抱，徐均朔闷声跟他说路上千万注意安全，到家了记得发message告诉他，他会一直等着的。郑棋元笑得很大声，说一分钟之后你就会收到的。身体与身体离开的时候他突然开始留恋郑棋元身上的温度，还有那股淡淡的大吉岭茶的味道，跟烟草的味道混合在一起，不像想象中的焦油味那样难闻，反倒带着一丝回甘。郑棋元在他面前从来都是西装革履，更是从来没在他面前抽过烟，但是他能想象这个男人年轻时候的样子，挽起白衬衫的袖子点上一颗烟，搂着身边的好哥们儿，嘴上勾着一个迷人的笑。想到这里徐均朔忽然放松了，或许他小臂上那些复杂的图案、指尖忽明忽暗的星火、流过的眼泪和发过的脾气一辈子都会是个谜，他就像一本徐均朔永远翻不开的书，错过的十六年，再努力也于事无补。

郑棋元在宿舍楼下站了一会儿，抬头看到三楼那间小小的窗口亮了灯，如同黑夜中的一盏灯塔。

他点上一支柔和七星，缓缓吐出一口烟雾，转身离开。

04.  
十月底的时候徐均朔他们专业结束了一个大due，所有学生都处在近似于狂欢的状态当中。按照英国学生的传统，但凡一件大事结束了之后所有人都是要到酒吧喝一场的，也算得上是枯燥生活中难得的调剂品了。定下的日子恰逢万圣节，学校附近的酒吧里都是学校的学生和老师，大家脸上的妆一个比一个浓，没有人会关心他们尬舞的对象是什么人，据室友说，他还和他的女导师尬舞过一次。徐均朔本来对这种社交场合不感兴趣，然而最后还是被说动了，既然来了英国，也尝试一下“Work hard play hard”的生活方式，不过终究是和室友那种异类没法比，天天蹦迪到三四点，第二天早上还能爬起来继续去上课，论文比他写的还好。

进场之后舍友很快没了踪影，估计是去舞池嗨了，徐均朔一个人坐在高脚凳上无所事事，有一下没一下地哼着歌。最近他很少有机会真正喘口气，复盘一下自己的生活。即使有过一定的心理预期，但课业还是压得他喘不过气，每周光是Reading作业就厚厚的一大摞，整个人被学术所占据，根本没时间想别的事情。他最近几天的梦境也很混乱，其中混杂着引用是不是没标好的担忧、论证充不充分的恐慌，以至于每天五点多就会在挂科的噩梦中惊醒。英国的一年总是很短，真正在教室上课的时间就更短暂了，徐均朔觉得自己刚和几个老师打好交道，第一个学期就要结束了。

他一个人支着头在角落里喝酒，这种“孤独终老”的模式在纸醉金迷中显得格格不入。偶尔也有目光注意到了他，女孩子们穿着复杂的公主裙，迈着小碎步过来搭讪，邀请他一起跳舞。徐均朔举起杯子温和地笑笑，示意道：“I’m waiting for my partner.”其实他也说不清楚自己在等谁，室友玩起来肯定不会再管他……至于他想等的那个人，应该不会出现在这里吧，但是他还抱有着一丝丝的希望。万一呢？

就在他胡思乱想的时候对面忽然坐下一个人，由于戴着面具的原因，徐均朔看不清他的轮廓。他给徐均朔点了杯Vodka and cranberry，自己则要了一杯Tequila shots，示意地碰了下杯子，随后不客气地一饮而尽。

“Shawn？”徐均朔又惊又喜，在异国他乡，也只有这个人总是把他当孩子宠着，还给他点了杯度数不高的果酒。

“小点声，别叫我Shawn。”郑棋元伸出一根手指点了点徐均朔的嘴唇，“我就是……来玩儿的，你这么叫，非得把全学校的人都引来围观我。”

等到那人晃悠一圈再回来的时候，杯子里的冰块已经全部化成了水，果酒的味道被冲的很淡，徐均朔再怎么喝水，还是感觉刚才嘴唇上被碰到的那一块有轻微的烧灼感。偏偏罪魁祸首还毫不知情，凑到他跟前轻声道，“Oliver……要和我跳个舞吗？”

和自己老师尬舞的局面终于也发生在了自己身上，徐均朔小心翼翼地环上郑棋元的腰，礼貌地伸出一只手。两个人的个头差不多高，但明显是郑棋元把控着整支舞蹈的节奏，还时不时做出几个高难度动作，柔软的身段吸引了全场目光。而徐均朔从来没觉得自己的下肢这么僵硬过，他甚至怀疑是在掌控着不属于自己的假肢，脑子里想往右，结果脚下偏偏向左；他想后退结果反倒是上前了一步，跳了一首歌已经踩了三四次脚，手也在郑棋元的后背不安分地上下乱动，不知道该用一个什么样的姿势才好。

所以当郑棋元吻下来的时候，徐均朔的大脑还是一片空白的——然而这只是个蜻蜓点水一般的吻，在唇角稍纵即逝，短暂到像是从来没有出现过一样。但他的确听到，自己脑子里的某根弦，突然间就绷断了。

音乐戛然而止，一曲终了，两人保持了几秒亲密的姿势，面颊与面颊相贴。周围喝彩声不断，甚至有大胆的已经蠢蠢欲动，只待两个人一分开就上前邀请郑棋元跳舞。徐均朔被这个暧昧的姿势搞得面红耳赤，在这样一个距离下他控制不了自己的生理反应，也感受到了郑棋元的生理反应，刚想下意识拿开后背上的手，却被怀里那人直接喝住了：“别动。我喝了酒……头晕……咱们一起回去吧。”

“好。”他的心跳有如擂鼓般响动。

郑棋元说的没错，他的确喝高了，刚才只是酒劲上头嗨了一场，而现在那股兴奋感逐渐开始消退，走路都走得歪歪扭扭，差点撞到迎面而来的行人，徐均朔见状赶紧过来扶了这个醉鬼一把。结果差点被撞到的那人站在原地没有动，徐均朔以为还碰到了碰瓷的，拉着郑棋元要从旁边经过，却被那人伸手拦了下来。

“这是谁？你的新任小男友？没想到啊Shawn，甩了我竟然找了个中国小朋友……让我猜猜他多大？十九，还是二十……”那人虽是金发碧眼，可一开口说的也是中文。郑棋元眯着眼睛看了眼前人一秒，没好气地让他闭嘴不要再多说，“新认识的朋友而已。你想多了。”“是吗？看着不吃可不是你一贯的作风啊。”

他们就这样在十点多的大街上毫无顾忌地吵起来，街灯投下两人争执的模糊影子。十月的晚上伦敦还不算冷，寒气顺着风衣往身上钻，架不住一等就小半个钟头，徐均朔心里的那点冲动被冲的烟消云散。他本想扭头就走扔下他不管，但最后还是妥协了，钻进酒吧旁边的咖啡店买了杯热咖啡暖暖手。郑棋元想走，一开始便说得十分不耐烦，后来特意换了法语，大概是不想让徐均朔和过路人听懂他们吵架的内容。法语说快了听起来更加慷慨激昂，像是随时挽起袖子就要去打架。可对面那人偏不依不饶地用磕磕绊绊的中文问他，像是刻意让一个懂中文的小朋友听墙角。徐均朔端着咖啡特意站得很远，摆出了一副不感兴趣的样子，但也听清了几个字，大概是什么“你的新男友，很不错，就是年龄太小了，Shawn你要注意点，不要犯错误。”

有某一个瞬间，徐均朔又好气又好笑，只想冷笑着扔下一句Shawn什么时候要是真能看上我就好了。可这话不必说，说了反倒伤感情，反倒把他那点见不得人的心思抖落在了阳光之下。郑棋元本来就是活得够通透的一个人，比他长了十六岁，什么人没见过，言语从未过界、更不可能过界，只是自己一腔年少想要的东西太多，郑棋元不会给、更给不起。这样就挺好的，保持着最微妙的好友与师生关系，借着这层壳子与他亲近，没有人会有什么闲言碎语。

只是可惜了自己的那点缱绻心思。

05\.   
圣诞假期来得猝不及防。九月才刚刚开学，十月底学校在官网发了通知，十一月在忙碌的小组展示、数不尽的论文和准备期末当中度过，十二月中正式放假。白天越来越短，天气越来越冷，但作业越积越多，一如伦敦这漫长永不停歇的雨。留学的全部并不是那些光鲜亮丽四处游走的朋友圈，大多数人都是日复一日地重复着之前每一天的日常。徐均朔把大部分的时间耗在了图书馆里，与无穷无尽的阅读文献作斗争。困了的时候他也是咖啡厅的常客，一杯黑咖啡、一台电脑能顶上一整个下午，给自己一点勇气，逼迫自己读下去那一行行密密麻麻的小字，再跟挤牙膏一样挤出来几千字的研究报告，第二天强打着精神在课堂上滔滔雄辩。

他有时候也会在咖啡厅遇见郑棋元。男人本身就精瘦，将近一米八的个子，头发梳得一丝不苟，每次看见他总是打着领带穿着西装，在一众愁眉苦脸赶作业的学生当中格外显眼。今天的领带是暗红色的，下周是棕色的，偶尔还会配上领带夹，上面刻着他闻所未闻的牌子。有钱真好。徐均朔在心里叹了口气，然后挤出一个标准的营业笑容跟他轻轻点头致意。

圣诞假到来的那一天，学校瞬间空了一半，大多数留学生都趁着这个短暂的假期出去放松去了。徐均朔也不例外，或者说他是“被动”旅游的那个，十月的时候顾易就开始拽着商量圣诞出去玩的计划。讨论来讨论去最后定了自驾游冰岛，前后大概十天的时间。两个人在雷克雅未克机场汇合。他们租了一辆SUV，顶着黑夜和大风向东北方向驶去。

前几天的行程都还算是顺利。他们见到了中午十一点多才将将升起又落下的太阳，短暂的日出之后又是日落和黑夜，还有赶路时出现在空中的极光。万亿光年外的太阳风划过地球，留下的是无数带电粒子。我用耳朵听到了它们的劈啪作响，用一双肉眼捕捉到了它们用生命舞出的炫目光彩，仿佛尘世间的精灵，那是亿万年前的地球留下的痕迹。徐均朔在日记本上匆匆写道。

不过，好运气都在前几天看见极光之后被耗光了。环岛游的第八天，他们要从黑沙滩去残骸之地。这本来是火山爆发之后留下的一片沙滩，因其高温岩浆急剧受冷而形成了独一无二的黑色，1973年11月24日美/军飞机在此紧急降落，机组人员全部幸存，飞机残骸就留在了这里无人收拾，成了来往游客拍照的一个景点。本来想着行程近，早上能多休息一会儿，没想到踩着短暂天亮出发的时候天上突然飘起了雪花。一号公路上虽然没有多少车，但风雪交加，能见度极差。两人下车看了一眼情况，为了安全考虑还是决定立刻回返，多在黑沙滩修整一天。这时候两人都听到一声怪响，抹了一把脸上的雪水，回头看向他们发出声音的SUV车门。

完了。他们无奈地相视苦笑，脑海中回想起的都是在机场的时候租车公司的千叮咛万嘱咐，停车的时候一定要注意风向，千万记得顶风停车，下车随手关门，尤其是在黑沙滩，风太大了，他们每年修的车里十辆有九辆都是车门掉了……现在好了，车门赔不赔钱都是小事，怎么顶着风雪把这破车开回去才是头等大事。

最后还是先打电话叫了拖车公司，顾易拦了一辆载着旅行团的大巴车，希望能借他们的车把他们两个人先捎回黑沙滩的住所。等到拖车公司赶到、签完一系列的单据之后修好车，顾易以为得要半夜了，结果竟然才六点。这时他们才体会到有人说初到极夜地区的人总会不适应这漫长看不到尽头的黑，失去对时间的基本概念。徐均朔询问前台还有没有房间让两人将就一晚上，前台礼貌地用英语回答我们这里的房间都是提前预定出去的，今天正好赶上暴风雪，大多数旅游团都要在这里停留一晚上，实在是没有空余。如果方便的话，可以询问一下有没有方便拼房间的游客。

“均朔？”

徐均朔很久没听到这么标准的中文叫法了，还是带着亲切意味的后两个字。他一回头就看到了郑棋元站在大堂门外抖落掉一头的雪花，按灭了手上的烟头，招呼着两个人。巧。实在是太巧了。他们怎么就在这冰天雪地的地方遇到。徐均朔来不及吐槽他的那点心事和内心深处自己都不想承认的一丝雀跃，男人笑着向他们走来。

人们总说电视剧太戏剧化，编剧写剧本的时候永远只会想着巧合的发生，转角、路口，都是男女主人公偶遇的地方，情节就这样展开。但是这么烂俗的电视剧情节真的就发生在了自己头上，缘分也罢、巧合也罢，此刻徐均朔的内心甚至开始感谢今天的暴风雪和坏掉的车门，破点财不仅能消灾，还能给自己带来梦中的偶遇。

大概解释了今天的悲惨遭遇，郑棋元点点头同意了他们拼房的请求，徐均朔长出了一口气，今天总算是摆脱睡酒店大堂的命运了。两个人千恩万谢地把行李拽进屋子。房间本来就不大，三个成年男人和一堆大包小包的行李几乎把空余的地方占满。但是窗子很大，占据了一整面墙，郑棋元本来就是为了极光而来，特意定下的观景房。白色的纱帘安静地躺在窗户两侧，外面的狂风和暴雪一览无余，屋内的灯火悠悠，某个瞬间这个小房间像个孤岛一样。

郑棋元洗澡的时候，徐均朔和顾易正对着屋子里的一张大床和角落里的小沙发发愁。三个大男人怎么团吧团吧都没法同时挤在一张床上。徐均朔抢着睡沙发，推着顾易让他跟郑老师一起睡床，说是他主要负责开车，夜里休息好明天才能继续安全赶路。至于真实的理由他没好意思说，徐均朔怕自己跟郑棋元睡一张床第二天早上会不自觉地起反应，闹得大家都尴尬。顾易则是担心他的旧腰伤，大学时代伤得最严重的那次就曾经几天起不来床，全靠几个室友轮流带饭，在小沙发里窝这么一晚上，明天起来非得半身不遂。他平时身体更好，还能将就一下。半推半就中郑棋元擦着湿淋淋的头发出来了，听到他们这边的推脱，主动提出他睡沙发不就好了，吓得两个人惊掉了下巴，最后还是顾易把徐均朔轰上了床。

顾易进浴室洗澡，卧室里黑着灯，郑棋元在一旁背身摆弄着手机，屏幕的亮反到他的脸上，看不清表情。徐均朔本来躺在大床的另一边，他借着黑暗悄悄往郑棋元那边蹭了蹭，两人几乎肌肤相贴。还是熟悉的大吉岭茶的味道，悠悠的让人安心。

他悄悄环上那人的腰，没有等到意料之中的挣脱，于是手上的动作又紧了几分。

“平安夜快乐，Shawn。”

第二天早上他们一起踏上行程。郑棋元预定好的行程本就到黑沙滩为止，顾易觉得白蹭了人家一晚上房间又被拦着不让给钱，实在是不好意思，于是主动提出接下来的几天行程可以跟他们两个人一起，把他送到雷克雅未克，省得他再自己花钱租车。徐均朔有点心虚，本想阻拦，但最后都没酝酿出一个拿得出手的理由，更何况……他其实也想跟郑棋元多待一个回程的时间。在一起的每一分、每一秒都很短暂，每一眼都像是最后一眼，他不想浪费一睁眼就能看到喜欢的人的大好时光。郑棋元也答应了，他这个人最大的特点就是随性，做事不喜欢循规蹈矩，要不也不会早上做决定晚上就飞到了冰岛，无非是不想拘泥于安排好的时间表。于是顾易开车，郑棋元和徐均朔两人在后排并肩而坐。随机播放的音乐转到了Alexander Hamilton，顾易在前面边敲着鼓点边开车，快板的声音被立体音响无限放大，喜欢的人就坐在自己身边，徐均朔觉得他的心脏跳得比这节奏还响，咚咚、咚咚。

一整夜终究是没睡好，睁眼的时候喜欢的人就坐在旁边笑着看自己，这谁顶得住啊。徐均朔的意识逐渐飘忽，不受控制地开始做梦。梦境里是周一晚上的六点，下了课，他在楼门口，然后我们一起踩着灯光去中超买食材，一起回他家里。路灯下影子长长短短地交叠在一起，仿佛最亲密的情人在嬉戏。火锅烧出咕嘟咕嘟的气泡，辣椒放多了，辣得他整个人倒抽凉气，然后是白色的气泡水划过喉咙，留下丝丝回甘。他支着头动了点鬼主意，红油里蘸过的筷子又控制不住地伸向了清汤，把对面那锅也搅和得一塌糊涂。那人的笑容融化在了氤氲当中看得不甚清晰，但是他听到了一串笑声，在笑什么？ 

06.  
徐均朔有一瞬间的出神，勺子与咖啡杯发出了清脆的撞击声，就好像听到这个遥远而又陌生的名字时，心口震颤的那一下。顾易再问什么他已经听得不真切了。

在雷克雅未克跟顾易分道扬镳之后，他们两个人一起飞回了伦敦。路上大多数时候郑棋元都塞着耳机闭目养神，徐均朔看他疲倦的样子也没有再去追问什么，随后自己也坠入了梦乡，这几天实在是太累了，夜里开车和连续赶路是一方面，心理上的考验是另一方面。等他迷迷糊糊睡醒的时候，发现郑棋元正睡得很沉，整个人以一种绝对放心的姿态团到他的怀里。

后来呢？恍惚间他听到顾易追问道，眼前只有玻璃上浓重的雾气。你别哭啊，你和郑老师有再见面吗？没有。徐均朔木然地摇摇头，手头无意识地搅动着咖啡。

后来的故事其实很短也很简单了。回到伦敦之后两个人只在咖啡厅打过一次照面，那是开学的第一天，他在为期末做着最后的准备。郑棋元出现的时候是十点多，整个人显得很憔悴，帽子和白色的口罩挡住了脸的大部分，心不在焉地看着手机屏幕。徐均朔忍不住提高了音量喊了几次Shawn，引得准备考试的旁人纷纷怒目而视，郑棋元才注意到他，稍微点点头，然后又转过身看向柜台，躲开小孩炽热的目光，拿着打包好的咖啡快步离开。

一连四五天，他都没有在学校碰到郑棋元。徐均朔告诉自己他可能生病了，在家静养，问到自己导师的时候也说的确如此，郑棋元感冒了，发烧很严重，最近都来不了学校了。他这才放宽点心。直到一连几天，路过公寓时都碰见黑灯没人，徐均朔才开始慌了。那天下午下了课，他买好了探望的水果，就在准备想冲上楼问个究竟的时候，他突然发现楼下停着一辆搬家公司的白色货车，搬家人员正在上下忙碌着。徐均朔站在远处，看见了熟悉的棕色桌子、坐过的椅子被一把把地搬了下来，然后是透明的水晶吊灯和花瓶。

天慢慢暗了下来。因为口罩的缘故，呼出的白色哈气已经攀上了眼镜片的大部分。徐均朔有点近视和夜盲，他站得近了点，眯着眼睛辨认着那个熟悉的身影。可惜房子的主人一直都没有出现。伦敦的初春仍然很冷，不是北方的干冷和大风，而是湿气像一条蛇一样，久久攀附在身上散不掉。徐均朔把自己往衣服里面缩了缩，团成一小团，保持温度。最后，搬家人员核对了清单之后也走了，轰鸣的油门带着他的一片片记忆和Shawn老师一去不复返。腿也蹲麻了，徐均朔站起身的那一下子被腰上的伤疼得撕心裂肺，把他的眼泪也差点拽出来。

住在郑棋元家对门的阿姨大概50多岁，徐均朔敲门的时候还有点忐忑。说明了来意、证明了身份之后阿姨愣了一下，笑着说我好像见过你来Shawn家，然后解释道她也不太清楚，那天出门碰到的时候Shawn只说了自己要出个远门，过段时间就会回来，花花草草都暂时寄放在她这里，劳烦她照看一下了。徐均朔的心脏漏跳了一拍，出个远门，虽然站在楼下的时候已经预知到了这个结局，没关系，他安慰自己，他说他还会回来。

走的时候徐均朔带走了一瓶花，是一个多月之前他过来的时候带的尤加利叶。郑棋元很喜欢这些东西，还有着自己独到的审美，精心修剪过后把它们放在了家里的白玫瑰中间。

可惜自己和这些花草是真的没有缘分。去年去日内瓦实习前走的实在匆忙，从出签到入职不过几周时间，徐均朔那时忙得几头转，天天忙到太阳落山的九点多才回家，找房子、复印材料、论文收尾，还有继续申请博士的一系列材料需要准备，等临走前注意到很久没有浇过水的时候，尤加利叶早已经枯萎了。

他也试着联系过郑棋元，但这人的电话号码很快停机，INS界面停留在冰岛的最后一天，他们拍摄到的极光。

日子早就重新回到了正轨。郑棋元仿佛徐均朔人生中出现的候鸟，站在他的心弦上抖落了几根羽毛，旋即消失在天空之上。留学的最后几个月时间是夏天，白天越来越长，作息越来越紧张，如同一条奔腾不复还的河流，其间充满了酒精、咖啡因和论文。顾易在平时聊天时总会担心他的精神状态，徐均朔像是一张被拉满到极点的弓，任何风吹草动都会让这弓弦彻底崩断。于是在上一篇论文和下一篇论文的短暂喘息之间，顾易拽着他去广阔的欧洲大陆散心，在欧亚大陆最西端的葡萄牙看过日落，也曾站在大桥上俯瞰着被多瑙河分开的布达和佩斯两座城市。站在罗卡角时候，他突然想起了碑文上那句“陆止于此，海始于斯”，还有呼啸的海风。他好像那艘摇摇晃晃的帆船，刚要试探地驶向广阔的海洋，却被由海吹向大陆的风刮回原来的臂弯。

葡萄牙一年有三百天都是晴天，天空碧蓝如洗，阳光炫目得让人睁不开眼。闭上眼的时候，徐均朔有很多次想就这样坠落下去，不管是在罗德角，还是在爱丁堡城堡的最高处。俯瞰着万家灯火，总会觉得这世界的纷扰与他无关，而蓦然回首，那人已不在灯火阑珊处。

就让我这样降落在你怀中吧。

徐均朔想。

07.  
元旦的时候徐均朔出了一趟门，跟几个本科时代的朋友喝了点小酒。回家的时候正好碰到姑姑家的女儿补完课放学回家。小姑娘今年正好高三，在北京重点高中读书，成绩一直保持在中上游，将来考个国内的211不是问题。但最近不知道碰上了什么事情，在家里总有点郁郁寡欢，吃饭的时候总是垂着眼睛不说话。徐均朔也不敢问，怕是姑姑家的家事，他终归还是个外人，掺和到里面不太好。结果今天正好让他碰到了小姑娘在回家的马路上抽着鼻子流眼泪，他也不好撒手不管。试探性地问了几句，小姑娘抽抽噎噎地倒也全都说了。原来她之前迷上一本小说，上课的时候看了几眼结果被老师给没收了。徐均朔哑然失笑，拍了拍女孩的肩膀，递给她一包手纸让她擦擦眼泪，这么多年了，现在的高中生还是在做着他们那时候做的事情，与老师斗，其乐无穷。

“这和你们那时候不一样”，女孩子低头看着路面，声音埋在围巾里含糊不清，“我，我看的是……”  
“是什么啊？”  
“耽美小说……”她的声音越来越小，“郑老师一开始没收的时候不知道，说期末考完试就还给我。结果今天看到内容的时候又把我叫去办公室谈话来着……郑老师平时说话轻声细语的一个人，所有女老师都喜欢跟他聊天，我从来没想到他今天这么凶……拍着桌子跟我说你要不就别高考了，他亲自去跟家长说。可是他说着说着眼圈又红了，我……我当时就跟他真心实意地认错了，保证这半年好好学习不再看闲书了。后来他把我轰走了，一个人自己坐在办公室抹眼泪。我……真的这么让他失望吗……”

徐均朔有点头脑发蒙，酒精的作用迟迟还没有散去。也是，哪个小姑娘看到一个成年男人莫名流泪不会觉得陌生和害怕，但这件事又好像有哪里不对，也说不上是哪儿出了问题。他艰难地开口，嘴里混着点酒气：“没事，估计他是想起了以前的什么事吧，可能是以前的学生跟你一样，最后没考好，恨铁不成钢。这事不怪你，他作为一个高三毕业班的老师，应该控制好自己的情绪，不应该让你也受波及。”

“当然你也是，哎……”末了他又补了一句，他也不忍心对这么一个经受了打击的小姑娘说一句重话。

思来想去，徐均朔还是怕表妹在外面哭着再着凉，把她带进了路边的一家咖啡馆，点好了热饮，等她平复好心情再回家。现在想起来也是哑然失笑，大概那天他们见面，顾易看他就是这么个样子吧，问也问不出什么，只能看着对面把眼泪流干了，当个高级陪聊，开导一下，要往前看，看开点，什么是最重要的，不要执着于那些过不去的坎儿。人生这么广阔，条条大路通罗马，你何必跟这么一个小挫折过不去？

他想好了所有的说辞，最后还是小姑娘瓮声瓮气地开口，“哥，你能不能……帮我把那本书要回来？我现在不看，你帮我保管着，等我考上大学了再还给你。”

徐均朔没好气地敲了她一闷棍，“你哥我好不容易回国待几天，我的存在就是帮你背黑锅的吗？”  
“我们这周期末考完了就要开家长会了……爸妈正好都要出差，真的是正好，你信我，你能不能替我……开下家长会……真的，就这一次……”

徐均朔嘴上有点犹豫，但还是架不住妹妹的软磨硬泡。回家的时候小姑娘主动和她爸妈提了一句。晚上姑姑很正式地来跟徐均朔说代开家长会的事情，最近逼近年关，他们两口子实在是都赶上了出差，去不了，能不能请他代去一下？毕竟老人岁数也大了，行动不太方便，总记不住事情；高三时期的家长会没人出席吧，又不太合适，显得家长对学校工作多不重视一样，思来想去最合适的人就是他。徐均朔答应地倒是很爽快，但想了想妹妹拜托他去的另一个目的，又是有点头痛。跟一个男人，要回来自己妹妹的耽美小说……这话怎么想都没法开口，更何况他出于本能地反应是这个英语老师有什么隐情，难不成让他好死不死地碰上个恐同？几年前碰上这样胡搅蛮缠的人，他或许还会跟人拿出各种各样的科学证据来论证这不是病，但是这两年他彻底看开了，跟一个从不吃香菜的人讲香菜真的很好吃只会伤了彼此之间的和气，索性也就懒得去浪费这个时间了。徐均朔捏了捏鼻梁，有点头痛，总觉得自己不经意间被人卖了。

在Shawn之后，徐均朔自问再也没有爱上过任何人，生活里只剩下学术和工作，爱情这个词在他生命中像是惊鸿一瞥，刚长出了一点萌芽，就被郑棋元的不告而别按死在了土地中。但他更不是那种沉溺于一段感情走出不去的人，他会用文字和眼泪来表达他的情感，但在外人面前永远一切正常。如果说郑棋元是一个他喜欢的人的话，其实更准确的来说，应该是他崇拜和爱慕的人，像是自己和顾易在冰岛开车时追逐的极光，那么近、那么亮，有时候突然出现，却又永远悬挂在天上，缥缈得像是神仙，摸不到，更碰不到。等郑棋元有朝一日回来教书的时候，看到他们两个在学术上，终究能够比肩了。愿与君齐，这是他最美好的愿望。但是今天他突然有点好奇，等书拿回来之后，一定要好好看看，里面写的“我们”的爱情都是什么样子的，世人眼中的两个男人的爱情究竟是什么样子的。

08.  
家长会当天正好下了大雪。在小姑娘的千叮咛万嘱咐下，徐均朔提前半个小时出门，最后却因为分不清方向的缘故彻底绕晕在了胡同里。他常年生活在依河而建的城市当中，从小到大分不清东西南北，不适应北京这种横平竖直的马路，更分不清每条胡同的名字，最后还是靠着导航app紧赶慢赶踩着点进了教室。看着满屋子叔叔阿姨辈分的人，徐均朔尽量避免与旁边人发生任何视线接触，以免发生“你知道班上的xxx和xxx吗”“你觉得xx老师怎么样”这种一问三不知只能尬笑的惨剧。班主任还没有进班，几个学生正在帮忙分发着期末考试的成绩和各种材料。教室里家长们应该都是旧相识了，从孩子最近成绩不理想聊到高三这么关键的时刻怎么能换主课老师，话题一刻也没有停过，一直热火朝天，加之北方暖气的烘烤，徐均朔身上所有的血都在往头上涌，头脑发热，手脚却越发冰凉。

旁边的家长最后还是注意到了他，好心地问这个脸蛋红扑扑的男孩子怎么了，徐均朔赶紧摆摆手说没事，借口溜出了教室。凉水洗过脸之后他终于清醒了不少，脸上感觉不那么烧了，红晕也褪去了大半。他甩甩头发上的水珠，用纸擦干。

回去的过程稍微费了点劲。学校的教学楼并不像北京的马路一样横平竖直，教室又是离男厕所最远的那间。回到门口的时候，家长会已经开始一段时间了，讲台上的女老师正在帮助另一位老师操作ppt，徐均朔用最轻的声音扣了下门。第一次开家长会就这么尴尬，还要在所有人眼皮底下回到座位，他绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“请进。”  
台上老师的声音出人意料地熟悉，也出人意料地温和，并没有苛责他的迟到。徐均朔低着头从讲台前匆匆经过，想压低自己的存在感，却在这时听见粉笔落地的声音。他下意识回身，想帮忙捡起来，目光从仰视到俯视，却发现粉笔那么高的地方落下来已经粉身碎骨，成了一滩碎末。  
就像他的心一样，跟着粉笔一起落地，摔成了八瓣。  
徐均朔缓缓伸手捡起了粉笔，放到了讲台上，好像捡起自己那不受控制已经跳出胸膛的心脏。  
“好久不见，Shawn。”

家长会进行得很顺利。先是班主任讲话，介绍了一下这位新英语老师的来头，英国知名高校的博士毕业，后来又在英国生活了很多年，教过很多小孩子的英语，业务水平绝对不用担心。但徐均朔又开始头疼了。这还是在英国读研的那年染上的毛病，那时候压力大得要命，一开始只是时不时的隐隐作痛，但在罗卡角吹过海风、生了一场大病之后就此留下了病根。虽然不是什么大问题，有时候疼起来也是真的要命，脑子里像是有一把一刻不停的大锤逼迫他立刻躺平。出门着急没带药，他只能按着太阳穴，随着台上老师点头的频率机械地点头，示意自己听懂了、记住了。而他的灵魂却已经自由地飞出了教室，坐在窗外，看着他的肉体仿佛一具行尸走肉一般。

徐均朔不受控制地想，他坐在台下听课记笔记，郑棋元站在台上讲课，一如往昔，好像他们从未离开过伦敦那间窗明几净的大教室，身边电脑键盘敲击的声音哗啦啦响，白色的窗帘和阅读文献纠缠在一起，在眼前飞舞。

还是家长们的鼓掌声把他从记忆中突然打断，徐均朔意识到郑棋元没有直接教过他，都是他厚着脸皮去蹭课的。

郑棋元站在台上鞠了一躬，抬起头，扫视了一圈教室，最后正视徐均朔的眼睛，似笑非笑。  
“作为孩子们的英语老师，也谢谢一直以来，各位家长们的支持和配合。我们还有半年的时间，希望家校之间能够通力协作，让孩子们都走入理想的大学。”

这个人，好像永远停留在三十出头的样子，时光对他好像格外宽容。可是他笑起来的时候眼角已经有了小小的褶子，几根微微泛白的头发藏在浓密的黑发中消失不见。

后面各科老师轮番上阵，他根本听不进去了。有时候高三的老师比孩子更像是打了鸡血一样，数学老师更是滔滔不绝讲了一个小时还没有打住的意思。但姑姑交付的任务还在，他得记了笔记回去交差。徐均朔拿出当年刚读研究生时候一字一句记笔记的架势，试图把自己沉溺在这些方方正正的中文字里，就能不去想刚才那个似笑非笑离开教室的男人。

他身体里的灵魂已经冲出了这间教室，在走廊里揪着郑棋元的领子大吼大叫，流下眼泪，问出心底所有的疑惑，质问他为什么当年不告而别，为什么现在又出现在了这里，他当年到底是个什么意思。  
即使他现在已经明白所有的原因了。

最后还是熬到了历史老师讲完，正好中间休息十五分钟。冲出教室的那一刹那徐均朔被走廊的北风吹得打了个哆嗦，但好在头脑终于算是清醒了，他终于知道这不是梦，他终于从重逢当中冷静下来了。他朝着洗手间的方向走去，打开水管，掬起一捧凉水就往自己脸上泼。

等他擦干脸的时候，从镜子里发现郑棋元就站在旁边，手里拿着一杯热水和几粒药。徐均朔不知道他又想玩什么花样，一横心转身想走却被郑棋元拿身体挡住了去路，“吃完了再走，管头疼的。别再拿凉水洗脸了，回头着凉。”

两个人就这样僵持在那里，谁也不肯动。郑棋元微微侧头，徐均朔扭转视线，从远处看上去好像两个人说着什么悄悄话，一个人说一个人侧着头听，仿佛他们从那支舞蹈之后一直这样亲密无间。

最后还是郑棋元先屈服，柔下声来，拍拍小孩乱糟糟的头发，稍微蹲下去一点，直视着徐均朔的眼睛，却发现他已经泪水盈眶：“朔朔。”  
“别闹了，赶紧把药吃了。家长会马上要开始了。”

09.  
家长会结束的时候已经是将近八点。外面的雪丝毫反倒越下越大，没有要停的意思，于是家长们也都不着急回家，围在讲台边热情地询问着自家孩子最近的情况，有没有偏科，有没有谈恋爱，半年后能考上什么样的大学……等到一波又一波的家长散去，时针已经指向九点。郑棋元平静地收拾完所有的材料，检查了所有的电器，最后关灯，转身离去。徐均朔平静地站在门旁边，没看手机，目光漫无目的地聚焦在一个遥远的点上。

“走吧。”还是徐均朔先开口打破令人窒息的沉默，声音轻飘飘的，在空气中浮沉。他回头看了一眼，却发现郑棋元站在原地没有动。他在心里补上了后半句，我在这儿等着等着，就好像回到了伦敦，回到了我们一起待过的学校，我站在教室门口，等Shawn老师给每一个学生都解决完问题之后才算下课了，我才能去问你点问题，顺便跟你走上一路。

一路上他们一直沉默，彼此都心照不宣地没有提起错过的这一年多时光和那本令人尴尬的书。徐均朔想了想还是顶着大风开口，真诚道谢：“谢谢郑老师的药，很管用。头已经不疼了。”  
“不客气。”郑棋元听不清他说什么，眼前全是风雪，只是依稀凭借着口型辨认出了几个字。

走到胡同口的时候他们就要分道扬镳，徐均朔去不远处的地铁站，而郑棋元去旁边的停车场。看着小朋友还要在大雪天去挤地铁，郑棋元主动提出可以载他一程，徐均朔犹豫了一下还是报上了姑姑家的地名，又接上了熟悉的一句，“Thank you, Shawn.”从前在郑棋元帮他忙的时候，他从来都这么说。

郑棋元帮过他很多。在论文写不出的时候嘴上说着不能帮，被人知道了要被说徇私舞弊，可最后还是提醒了至关重要的那一个点；那次发烧的时候自己都没有察觉，还是郑棋元带他去看了校医，叮嘱他多穿几件、少吃凉的；等感冒好了之后，又带他和几个学生去家里吃火锅……一件一件，一桩一桩，郑棋元在异国他乡织成了一张关心的网，而他就如同飞蛾扑火一般撞了上去，他甚至都回想不起来自己是什么时候起了旖旎心思，以至于撞的义无反顾。

因为暴风雪的缘故，晚高峰向后推迟了很久，再加上城区路窄，马路上所有车都像是蜗牛一样慢吞吞地向前爬。街边的霓虹灯被雪水扭曲成奇怪的样子，郑棋元右手跟着节奏，一下一下地敲着方向盘。

时光是琥珀  
泪一滴滴被反锁  
情书再不朽  
也磨成沙漏  
……

徐均朔一时间不知道如何提起真相，他甚至连开口问问郑棋元过得好不好的勇气都没有，毕竟事情都是他一手造成的。大概真的是造化弄人，让这两个人在这个场合，以这种姿态重逢。

去年冬天徐均朔回学校参加毕业典礼的时候，他的导师已经把全部的真相都一五一十地讲了出来。原话是说不知道有谁向学校举报了Shawn，说他和学生之间存在着不正当关系，并且拿出了相当清晰的照片证据弹劾他。徐均朔心里也明白，师生恋在外国就是死罪一条，不仅要处理涉事老师，学校本来也要对他进行一些处理的——他有些疑惑，毕竟最后……还是顺利地毕业了，随后突然反应过来了一切。

不过是因为郑棋元一个人把所有的错都大包大揽了下来。Shawn说都是他的错，是他主动找的你，跟你没有半分关系，导师说到这里的时候也叹了口气。后来Shawn主动提了辞职，再加上几个老师都很喜欢你，跟学校求情，校方也就没有再追究你的责任。

虽然事情不算是因他而起，但最后顺利完成学业的人是他，而郑棋元作为他的老师，付出了全部的代价。“郑迪……你，这两年是不是很苦？”徐均朔哽噎了，他曾经还以为郑棋元是不想面对这份感情而逃避责任，一句轻飘飘的对不起不足以弥补这些年全部的遗憾。

“还好。回国的生活，其实……也挺顺利的，”郑棋元轻笑出声，他微微偏过头看向眼泪汪汪的小孩，赶紧把车里的抽纸塞到徐均朔手里，“你看，我找到了学校的工作，学校还挺重视我，上来就让我教高三……刚一回来就摇到了车牌，买了车，又买了房子……”

结果徐均朔听他这么说抽噎的更厉害了。他意识到这个人在避重就轻地谈他得到的那些，纠结了一下措辞之后还是问出了口：“那你的学术呢？你在英国的事业呢？就……这么，放弃了？”

郑棋元被戳中了心事，抿着嘴一言不发。

看着前面堵车暂时没有要移动的趋势，他伸出右手摸了摸徐均朔的头。“别哭了朔朔，没什么对不起的。我作为你的老师，作为比你年长的人……就必须要承担这个代价，即使它……太过于昂贵。”一年多来的苦日子被轻描淡写地一笔带过，他从回国的那一刻起便坦然接受了现实。郑棋元的声音很平稳，没有一丝波动：“如果你真的觉得对不起我的话……均朔，我从几个朋友那儿听说你读博了，也一直知道你是真的喜欢这个学科。现在的我已经没有了正经做科研、发文章的能力，如果可以的话……我希望，你的未来是一片光明的，我想有一天能看到你在学术上的成就。”

徐均朔半晌没接话，郑棋元淡淡地说道，“对了，你表妹的书在我包里，下车前记得拿走还给她。我还挺喜欢这个小姑娘的，有灵气，总会让我忍不住想起当时的你。”

这一路上他们完美地避开了所有的感情话题，郑棋元不提，徐均朔也就不想再问，但他的心里总有个声音在喊：Shawn，你为什么会哭？你……还是喜欢我的吧？即使我们已经不再是师生了，也幸好我们不再是师生了。但是他已经戳了一次郑棋元的伤口，虽然被戳伤口的本人表现得毫不介意，但他真的不敢问，也不能问出这个问题。车子平稳地驶入小区，下车前徐均朔还是迟疑了一下，千言万语都卡在了他喉咙里不上不下，他想要倾吐，但是却又无话可说，时间仿佛一条鸿沟，把两人隔绝在了对岸。

“常联系。”徐均朔艰难地挥手，眼里似有泪光打转。他吸了吸鼻子，想把眼泪憋回去但最后还是失败了，眼泪在脸颊上划出一道道交错的痕迹。

“好。常联系。回英国记得照顾好自己。”即使摇下了窗户，隔着风雪，郑棋元的动作也有些模糊不清。他在心里补上了没说出口的后半句，毕竟，我不能再做你的老师了。

郑棋元突然很想抽烟，他目送着楼梯灯一层一层点亮，随后又一层一层地熄灭。回来的时候他就对自己说，再也不要后悔，没有什么值得与不值得。关心是他主动的，到后来动心也是他主动的，纵容与宠溺还是他，所以苦果也只能由他一个人吞吃入腹。那天郑棋元在楼下守了很久很久，抽完了整包烟，抽到最后舌根发苦都没有离开，因为他看到，四楼阳台上有个小小的人影一直在守着他。

10.  
过完年离开的时候徐均朔特意选了个周五，工作日的航班要比周末的便宜几百块钱。他把机票信息用微信发给郑棋元，对面简单地回了一个字“好”，还有一长串省略号。收到回信的时候他有点云里雾里，摸不清这人到底是来还是不来。结果徐均朔在机场临进检票口的时候看到了一个熟悉的身影，不同于之前的不告而别，那人走过来，很是用力地拥抱他。

“好好学习，等你……回来。”

巨大的飞机滑翔着离开跑道，奔向了浩瀚而未知的天空。徐均朔扣上日记本，轻轻揉了揉眉头。等飞机再落地的十多个小时之后，到达的就是另一片熟悉的土地了。他很喜欢伦敦，习惯于连绵不断的雨和湿冷的冬天，但在那里两个人就这样兜兜转转地走散了；他不是很想来北京，总是有刮不完的大风在窗外咆哮——但在这里，这座城市又让他们重逢。

不管未来如何，在这个纷繁的世界，他们终究是重新找到了彼此的身影。

“现在我已经不再执着于追寻极光，因为我知道，我想要成为……他的极光。”

*谢谢你能看到这里。（我怎么写了这么长orz）  
*写下大纲都是半年多前的事情了，没想到拖了这么久才把整个故事写完，中间酝酿感情酝酿了好几次都失败了，只好暂时放下文档去找生活中找感觉。算是取材于生活吧，我自己也有过这样一段求而不得的暗恋，但又没法推开那个人，只能眼睁睁地看着自己越陷越深，就像是在冰天雪地里看到了一堆篝火，即使知道可能是敌人，但还是忍不住想要靠近过去的感觉。  
*写到一半的时候，脑海中突然回响起简老师版本的《情歌》，于是便放着bgm写完了全文，大概也是应了那句“命运好幽默 让爱的人 都沉默”“寂寞太久而渐渐温柔”。


End file.
